Rosa in Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Now I wonder who lives here… *Pogoriki: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! *Rosariki: The Pogoriki! *Pogoriki: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! *Rosariki: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… *Pogoriki: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Rosariki: Mary Ann? *Pogoriki: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! *Rosariki: But late for what? That’s just what I… *Pogoriki: My gloves! At once, do you hear! *Rosariki: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Purdy next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Pogoriki: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! *Rosariki: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! *Pogoriki: A monster! A monster, Foghorn Leghorn! In my house, Fred! *Rosariki: Fred…? *Pogoriki: Oh might, poor little bitty house… *Fred Flintstone: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. *Pogoriki: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! *Fred Flintstone: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? *Pogoriki: Well, do something, Fred! *Fred Flintstone: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… *Pogoriki: But- but- but- but- but what? *Fred Flintstone: But I have a very simple solution! *Rosariki: Thank goodness! *Pogoriki: Wha- wha- what is it? *Fred Flintstone: Simply pull it out the chimney. *Pogoriki: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! *Fred Flintstone: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a Boy with a ladder! *Pogoriki: Hmm? Oh! Bill! Bill! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a Billy, a Billy a bb…b… can you help us? *Billy White: At your service, governor! *Fred Flintstone: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? *Billy White: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… *Fred Flintstone: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. *Billy White: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. *Fred Flintstone: Steady now. That’s better! Billy White, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! *Billy White: I am? *Fred Flintstone: You can be famous! *Billy White: I can? *Fred Flintstone: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! *Billy White: But- but- but governor! *Fred Flintstone: Good luck, Billy! *Rosariki: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Fred Flintstone: Well, there goes Billy… *Rosariki: Poor Billy… *Fred Flintstone: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. *Pogoriki: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! *Fred Flintstone: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… *Pogoriki: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… *Fred Flintstone: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! *Pogoriki: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? *Rosariki: Oh no! *Fred Flintstone: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. *Pogoriki: Oh dear… *Fred Flintstone: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Pogoriki: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! *Fred Flintstone: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. *Pogoriki: Oh me, oh my… *Fred Flintstone: A match! *Pogoriki: Match? *Fred Flintstone: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Pogoriki: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… *Rosariki: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… *Pogoriki: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! *Rosariki: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! *Pogoriki: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Fred Flintstone: Ah, say, do you have a match? *Pogoriki: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Rosariki: Wait! Please wait! *Fred Flintstone: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? *Rosariki: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Pogoriki! *Fred Flintstone: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts